Breezestar's Journey
Chapter One "Ivystar, when is Breezekit going to open his eyes?" A cream she-cat asked. "Flowerkit, be patient!" A white tabby tom kit mewed. "But you have to be curious, Snowkit." A ginger she-cat with a white paw pointed out. "I already opened my eyes, Squirrelkit!" A black tom mewed. All of the other kits looked over their shoulder to see the oldest kit's eyes. They were dark blue, a suprising color for a black cat's eyes. Breezekit had front legs with surprisingly huge muscles that rippled as he moved and a long tail bigger than his body. "Ha," Snowkit teased. "Ivystar should've named you Longkit and you would've been named after the pale blind tabby!" The other kits suppressed a mrrow ''of laughter. "Breezekit has a long-tail! Breezekit has a long-tail!!" Snowkit screeched. Breezekit ran out of the ShadowClan nursery, panting. He wanted to go into the leader's den where his mother lived, but she said not to go in there unless the other kits went in there with him. And if she wasn't in there, how would he know where she was? Breezekit only knew Ivystar by scent, not looks. But his mother described his father- white with black paws, and his name was Blackstar, but he was now a warrior because StarClan sent a prophecy to Bloodscar, the medicine cat that explained why Blackstar shouldn't be leader. '( Oh No! I got off the subject!!!!)' Breezekit saw his father then squealed in exitement. He ran to him and jumped on his back. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK!!! ATTACK!!!! INVASION FROM THUNDERCLAN!!!!!" Blackstar screeched. He unseathed his claws and spinned around, knocking off Breezekit. Breezekit flew through the air like a bird, and landed on the edge of a gorge near the ShadowClan camp. He saw Blackstar running through the pine trees and wailed for help. Blackstar reached for Breezekit's scruff, but didn't succeed. Breezekit's claws gave way and Breezekit fell head first. As Breezekit plummeted, he heard voices. "I smell ShadowClan!!" "It's getting closer, because now I smell it!" "They better not be on our territory again." "Relax, guys. Back in the old forest-" "WE KNOW!!!!!" "It's not a- whoa!!" The gray-blue she-cat saw Breezekit falling towards the river. She jumped over the river, the current going as fast as hares. A huge rock casted a vast shadow across the river, and the cat jumped onto the rock, her front paws hanging onto the soft earth that made the gorge. Breezekit could see her clearly now- her eyes were huge dark blue ones, and muscles in her hind legs told Breezekit that she had no problem balancing. Breezekit plummeting down, his short life flashing before him. He suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his head and landed into the jaws of the gray-blue she-cat. She placed him down on the rock and felt Breezekit's heart. "Alive, but injured." She announced. "Mistyfoot-" A pale-gray tabby she-cat mewed. "I'm Mistystar! You very well know MY name." Mistystar corrected. ''She must be the leader. ''"Nevermind...." The gray she-cat mewed. Mistystar jumped over the river with Breezekit in her jaws. "We're going to nurse you back to health. There's no way we're letting you go back to ShadowClan with that huge scar on your eye." Breezekit froze. His eyes! He only just opened them today. How could he damage them? "I am Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. You shall go back to ShadowClan when you recover." Mistystar mewed. She had brought Breezekit to RiverClan's nursery and she was introducing herself. "Well, no need to run," Mistystar reassured Breezekit when she saw the horified look on his face. "We're a freindly Clan." Mistystar padded out of the nursery and a paw prodded Breezekit. He turned around, only to see another gray-blue she-kit. "Hello." She squeaked. "The name's Oceankit. Want to play Battle?" Breezekit felt happiness jolt inside him. His littermates never played battle with him! "I-I'd love to!" Breezekit squealed. "Okay, you be Breezestar, leader of BreezeClan, and I'll be Oceanstar, leader of OceanClan." Oceankit mewed. "Breezestar, you shall pay for what you did to my deputy!" Oceankit bared her teeth and pounced. Breezekit jumped into the air and pinned Oceankit to the ground. He then let go of her and Oceankit slid out of the grip. "I like you. Want me to show you around the camp?" Oceankit asked. "Thank-you!! YES!!" Breezekit yowled. "Hey! Can't an elder get some sleep?!" A black she-cat hissed. "Sorry, Bumblebee!" Oceankit called. "That's Bumblebee. She's the oldest and grumpiest in all of RiverClan." "Oh." Breezekit mewed. Oceankit bounced out of the nursery with Breezekit. Next door was a rock with a crevice big enough for a plump elder to fit in. "That is the leader's and Medicine Cat's den. There is a wall between each den." Oceankit and Breezekit walked to a cave. "And that's an all-cats-except-elders den. Over there is the elders den." Chapter Two Breezekit awoke the next day in his nest, fur against Oceankit. The patrols were already out and patroling the border. Breezekit streched and got out of his nest to get some fresh-kill. He picked a plump water vole, unusual for RiverClan. He sank his teeth into the rodent, swallowing and feeling warm from inside his stomach. Oceankit came out of the nursery. "I'm hungry." She mumbled. Oceankit narrowed her eyes at some fish then sat by Breezekit. She looked at the water vole and then cringed. "Um....do you like fish?" She asked. "C'mon, try it." Breezekit urged. Oceankit winced and slowly sank her teeth into the meal. Her eyes blinked open and were as wide as Blackfoot's paw. "Wow! This tastes awesome!!" Oceankit squealed. She and Breezekit finished the vole in a few bites. Breezekit was busy licking his lips when huge teeth grabbed his scruff. A cat had grabbed him! The cat ran off with Breezekit, paws making stones fly in the air. He skidded through the undergrowth and stopped beneath a rock. He then started walking slowly into the rock. Breezekit looked around anxiously and saw ghostly eyes staring right at him. The eyes glowed, revealing that the cat holding Breezekit had light brown fur and red eyes. Then he stopped walking when a dark brown tom with amber eyes faced them. "Hello, Rushclaw. Put StarClan's "Chosen One" into the pool." He snickered. The tom moved to the left, revealing a pool the color of blood. Rushclaw leaned closer to the pool, almost making Breezekit touch it. Breezekit looked at Rushclaws eyes, but they were staring blankly into space. "Yes, master Tigerstar." Rushclaw mewed with no expression. Rushclaw grabbed Breezekit by the tail and dipped his head into the pool. Breezekit's legs suddenly turned muscular, and his eyes turned red. He also felt at home here, and Tigerstar was his father. He felt the urge to obey Tigerstar. Every command. His head was dragged out of the pool, and he saw Tigerstar and Rushclaw again. ''They are my friends, ''Breezekit thought. ''Not enemies. '' "Unsheathe your claws." Tigerstar commanded. Without thinking, Breezekit did so. He felt pulses of amusement come from Tigerstar, and with every pulse, Breezekit wanted to obey more. Tigerstar and Rushclaw turned around. "The hypnosis pool is working!" Tigerstar purred. "Now all we do is to get three more and we rule!" Rushclaw mewed. Breezekit didn't know what this "Hypnosis" thing was, but no matter what Tigerstar said, he would obey. "Now," Tigerstar instructed. "Look in the pool. You will bring her here at dawn." Breezekit looked in the pool and saw a black she-cat with blue eyes, just as Breezekit had been before. "Keep looking at the pool." Tigerstar growled when Breezekit turned around. "There are two more cats." The black she-cat stayed in the pool. "That is Nightkit. She is from ThunderClan." Tigerstar mewed. A gold tom with blue eyes appeared on the pool. "That is Lightningkit. He is WindClan." Then a somewhat familiar gray-blue cat appeared. "And that is your little friend. Oceankit will be lured last." Chapter Three Breezekit stalked through the undergrowth, feeling thorns prick his pelt. He was in ThunderClan territory, and he didn't want to alert a night watcher. He peered through the bushes to see a white tabby gaurding the entrance to ThunderClan camp. "Fox-dung...." Breezekit mumbled. The white tabby pricked her ears. "Who goes there?" She growled. Breezekit tripped on a rock while trying to run and rolled over where the she-cat could see him. "You look familiar." The she-cat mewed. "Does your name happen to be....Breezekit? Slave of Tigerstar?" "Yes," Breezekit mewed with no expression. "Are you Ivypool, jealous of Dovewing?" "Yes!" Ivypool murmured. "Are you looking for Nightkit?" Breezekit nodded. He walked into camp. He heard snoring of kits and followed it. At last he found Nightkit in the nursery and grabbed her. He ran to the end of ThunderClan territory were the rock was. Nightkit stirred and woke up. "What...are you me?!" Nightkit squealed. Breezekit looked in a puddle near by and saw his eyes were blue again. "Yes, I am you. But my name is Breezekit, and I'm a boy." Breezekit mewed. He walked into the rock-cave and his eyes turned bright red. Nightkit was startled. She tried to struggle free, but Breezekit held on tight. Tigerstar emerged from the shadows, flicking his tail as a sign to but Nightkit into the hypnosis pool. Breezekit dunked Nightkit into the pool. She flailed her paws, but she became calm. Her legs grew as muscular as Breezekit's, and her eyes turned red. Breezekit pulled her out of the water. Nightkit was coughing, but the mind control was complete. "Exellent," Tigerstar snickered. "Nightkit, I heard that you can't do a hind-kick spin, am I correct?" "Yes." Nightkit mewed flatly. "Do a hind-kick spin." Nightkit was on slick rock, so she used her hind legs to push her and she spinned, using her hind legs again to jump and she kicked Tigerstar in the face. Her fur fluffed out and she pretended to snarl. Rushclaw's fur was bristling, but not for the same reason. "Look what you did to master Tigerstar!!" He growled. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm alright." He gave himself a good washing. "Slaves, your next target-" Tigerstar turned to the pool and his slaves did the same. "-Is Beechfur." A light brown tom appeared. "Have a good day." Tigerstar mewed. Chapter Four "Breezepaw, your mentor will be Herontail. Flowerpaw, your mentor will be Shadowtooth. Snowpaw, your mentor will be Bannanafur. Squirrelpaw, your mentor will be Dustyclaw." Ivystar was welcoming her children as apprentices right after Breezepaw came back from RiverClan, disappointed because of his attempt to get Oceanpaw. She had learned all his moves from the game Battle-Which was very clever- when Breezepaw showed Oceanpaw all his moves. ''Now Oceanpaw knows about the rock without being mind controlled! Breezepaw, you should know better. Breezepaw was allowed to rest, but instead he went to Tigerstar's rock. Breezepaw's claws scraped against the slick rock, making tiny echoes through out the cave. Tigerstar stood waiting with Rushclaw, Nightpaw, Lightningpaw, and Beechfur. Their eyes glowed with exitement, making Breezepaw confused. Lightningpaw stood first at the sign of Tigerstar's tail flicking. "Welcome. We have a brilliant plan that I made up!!" Lightningpaw mewed. "Who would like to tell Breezekit?" Breezepaw bristled. "I am Breezepaw now." He growled. "Since when?" "Today." Everyone gasped. "We were made apprentices today, too!" "Nevermind that." Tigerstar hissed. "This is the plan: All members of the Dark Forest will attack the Clans as rouges, and anyone who knows them doesn't reconize them because their appearance will look different. This is where you come in. You will tell the Clans of a hiding place and they will follow you, leading them to my control." Tigerstar looked at the Hypnosis Pool. "We will attack tonight. We will say, "Bee!" when we want you to pretend to help the Clans." Tigerstar laughed. "I will rule Earth!!" Chapter Five Breezepaw was waiting with Lightningpaw and Nightpaw for the signal. He heard yowls of pain, triumph, and mourning. Then Breezepaw heard the signal. "Bee!!" Tigerstar yowled. Breezepaw and his slave-mates dashed out of some bushes. Breezepaw came face-to-face with a gray-blue she-cat. "You!!!" She hissed. "Breezepaw, die!!" Breezepaw was puzzled for a few seconds. Then it hit him. Oceanpaw!! ''Oceanpaw bared her teeth, revealing long, sharp fangs. She pinned Breezepaw down, kocking the breath out of Breezepaw. Oceanpaw's teeth headed for Breezepaw's neck. Breezepaw tensed, preparing for an agonizing death. Breezepaw waited, but instead Oceanpaw grabbed his scruff. She was swinging him back and forth, making Breezepaw dazed. Then Oceanpaw threw him onto the ground, landing beside a pool of water than reflected the light of the moon. Lightningpaw and Nightpaw's ears pricked, and they ran over to Breezepaw. Breezepaw, Lightningpaw, and Nightpaw jumped onto their paws and started to scratch and bite Oceanpaw. "Not so fair now, is it?" Nightpaw sneered. Oceanpaw growled and backed up. "Hey, she's afraid of us. Coward!!" Lightningpaw laughed. Suddenly, Oceanpaw rushed forward. She shifted her weight to her front paws and still ran, and skidded when she got close to the slave-mates. Oceanpaw crashed into Breezepaw and his friends, making them go off balance and fall into the pool. The pool was about four tail-lengths deep and wide, making Breezepaw drown. Nightpaw said something that was hard to understand, but Breezepaw heard. "This is the moonpool..." She rasped. Her eyes glowed then turned blue, and she floated up to the surface. Lightningpaw did the same. ''What about me? My lungs are going to explode! ''For a moment Breezepaw couldn't see, and felt air flow through his mouth. A voice rang in his ears. "Breezepaw? Breezepaw!! Wake up.." It whimpered. Breezepaw's vision grew clear, and he saw Oceanpaw and Nightpaw craning over him. "He'll be fine." Lightningpaw growled. Nightpaw, Oceanpaw, and Lightningpaw took Breezepaw to a deserted rock, not the same one Tigerstar's spirit lived in. They built a nest for him and brought Breezepaw some water in moss. Breezepaw looked at his reflection in the water. ''Is this really who I am? ''"Hey," A voice mewed. Breezepaw looked over at his shoulder to see Nightpaw. "You look troubled." Breezepaw turned around. "I ''am. What if the destiny of the four Clans is to be hypnotized by Tigerstar?" Nightpaw sat beside Breezepaw. "It won't be. Not for us, anyway." Chapter Six Breezepaw was kicking rocks by his nest. He had returned to ShadowClan once again, and things were going well. The prey was running, kits were being born, and the Apprentice & Warrior games of green-leaf were coming up. The green-leaf games are for apprentices and warriors only, so no medicine cats can't compete unless they were trained to fight. These are some of the courses: The scenting contest, which contestants have to track one of their Clanmates down to a selected location by the oldest leader, and whoever gets to the location first gets to hunt in a Clan of their choice's territory for a moon. Next is the WindClan marathon, which contestants have to run across the whole WindClan territory until they get to ThunderClan territory. Then there's the ShadowClan gorge jump. Contestants have to jump a gorge near ShadowClan territory and whoever lands in the pile of moss first wins a "Get to go in another Clan's territory" pass. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" Ivystar's voice rang through the camp. Breezepaw walked out of his den with Sunpaw, a blind ginger she-cat. Breezepaw guided her to the clearing where he could see Ivystar and the rest of his Clan. Breezepaw sat with his best friend, Amberpaw, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Breezepaw shivered as Amberpaw looked at him, Tigerstar's gaze at his side. Breezepaw accidentally growled at Amberpaw, and Amberpaw stared at Breezepaw with cold hatred. "What's your problem?" Amberpaw growled. "Nothing....I had bad dreams about Tigerstar, okay?" Breezepaw mewed. "Ugh!!" Amberpaw wailed. "Why do people judge me by my father Tigerheart and my great-grandfather Tigerstar?! Tigerheart did nothing! But he just had ''to fall in love with that mangy ThunderClan apprentice and is now known as Dovewing! She just brought me to ShadowClan before she died, and now my best friend is telling me that I look like Scourge's kittypet!" Amberpaw stormed off to Tawnypaw, his sister. Breezepaw felt guilty. "As you all know," Ivystar began. "The green-leaf games are today for warriors and apprentices. Breezepaw, Flowerpaw, Amberpaw, Tawnypaw, Snowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Sunpaw, Herontail, Blackclaw, Redmuzzle, Mossheart, Brambletail, Dawngaze, and Shadowclaw signed up for the games and are going. Those cats follow me now. As for the rest of you, Leafstripe is in charge." Ivystar leaped down Highledge and Breezepaw and his Clanmates followed. Breezepaw walked out of the pine tree wonderland and padded out into the moor. The sun was visible from here; in the dark forest of ShadowClan territory, you could only see darkness. Breezepaw sniffed the air. He smelled WindClan; Breezepaw was doing the WindClan marathon first because WindClan thought that ShadowClan was the slowest Clan. He saw Lightningpaw, who was enslaved by Tigerstar with Breezepaw. Lightningpaw beamed smugly. "Whatcha goin' to do now, Punkpaw?" He sneered. Breezepaw stood up straight, revealing his powerful legs under him. "I'm gonna win." Breezepaw growled. "Oh no your not." A voice growled back. Breezepaw turned. His eyes widened. It was Nightpaw! Her blue eyes glinted with the coldest ice and the hottest fire. Her claws were jet-black and as sharp as a thistle. But there was something ''not ''threatening about her: Nightpaw's skinny legs. Lightningpaw suppressed a ''mrrow ''of smug laughter. Nightpaw averted her eyes toward him. "You'll be sorry!!!" She roared. She stomped over to the patch of flowers where the racers were starting. A black tom with green eyes stood by the flower bed. "Hello," he said. "I am Crowstar, and I am going to judge this race. Well, the finish line, anyway. My deputy, Breezepelt, is going to say, 'Go!' and, well, you go. Bye now!" '(I know, I know, these are REALLY bad choices, but Heathertail couldn't be Heatherstar, could she?) '''Crowstar ran and only his scent was left. Lightningpaw rolled his eyes. "I wish apprentices could be leaders, because loser warriors are loser leaders." Nightpaw rolled her eyes too. "Seriously, Crowstar and Breezepelt? Awful choices." "I suspect Crowstar picking Breezepelt because he's his son." Breezepaw meowed. Breezepelt, the WindClan deputy, walked to the starting line. "Hey, Brats," he hissed. "Here are the rules. No ''physical ''contact. No going around our scent marks and cheating. If you break the rules," he paused. "You will come with me and talk." Lightningpaw snorted. "Talk?" he sniggered. Breezepelt growled. "Not neccicarily. But so you don't know my punishment." he added as Lightningpaw was opening his mouth. "Wait!" a voice called. Oceanpaw ran to the flower patch. "I'm here." she panted. "Go!" Breezepelt hissed. The racers were off. Lightningpaw and Breezepaw were tied, shadows to each other. Breezepaw's legs were following every command like he did with Tigerstar, and went back and forth.